Wings (Lucifer x reader)
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer comes to your door with an injury that he needs your help in treating then you find out just how sensitive an angel can be.


_**Wings (Lucifer x reader) **_

You lounged on the motel room bed with your legs crossed at the ankles with a book in your hands. A knock on the door startled you making you drop the book as you leapt to your feet out of instinct but when you opened the door it was more of a shock. Standing on the other side was Lucifer, a concept that to anyone else would have terrifying but not to you considering you had been seeing each other for a while now. Lucifer was leaning against the doorframe with sweat rolling down his face plus he appeared to be breathing heavily.

"Lucifer, are you alright?" You asked him after looking him quickly up and down

"I…I just need…a place…to rest" Lucifer panted out as he pushed off the doorframe. You stepped aside as he moved to brush past you but swayed slightly in the doorway.

"Lucifer! Are you sure your alright?" You asked Lucifer as you placed a hand on his chest and another on his upper arm to steady him.

"Yes…I'm…ugh" Lucifer doubled over in pain as you took a stronger hold on him then started moving towards the bed with him, kicking the door shut with your foot as you went.

"Here sit down" You told Lucifer, easing him on to the edge of the bed to reveal a large amount of blood on the back of his shirt.

"Oh my god! Lucifer, your back!" You state with wide eyes as you start pulling Lucifer's shirt off. Lucifer complied as he let you pull the garment off but when you did there wasn't a single wound on his back.

"Lucifer where are you injured?" You finally ask him in confusion

"My…wings" Lucifer managed to tell you through clenched teeth

"Your wings?" You said a little taken back by the thought cause considering how long the two of you had been together Lucifer had never once even mentioned that he had wings let alone that they could get injured.

"Lucifer, show me them" You told him as you knelt beside him with a hand on his knee. Lucifer nodded then closed his eyes in concentration using as much will power as he could muster to manifest all 8 glorious sunburst wings of his. For a moment you were in aw of what you saw but you suddenly saw Lucifer slump forward on to his forearms, panting heavily with his eyes squeezed shut while sweat rolled off his face. You ran into the bathroom to get some towels and a bucket of warm water as well as a cool cloth before returning to Lucifer's side.

"Lucifer, I need you to lay on your stomach on the bed," You told him as you cupped his face in your hands feeling the intense heat radiating off of him. Lucifer nodded his understanding as you helped him onto the bed then into the middle so he was laying flat on his stomach with all eight wings spread out on either side of him. It wasn't hard to spot the injured wing once he was laid out as blood ran from the third wing from the tops base it stained his feathers all the way to the tip. You gently touched it with your fingers immediately causing a reaction as he pulled in all his others, hissing through his teeth at the same time. You grabbed a towel to put underneath the wing then another that you soaked in water to start cleaning the blood away so you could get a better look at the injury, it was a deep gash that went straight to the bone but that wasn't all the wing was also dislocated at the top joint. You tore a piece off of the sheet on the bed then wrapped it just below the gash to try and quell the bleeding then you moved to a better position in preparation to pop Lucifer's wing back into place. With out any warning you simply popped the joint back into place wringing a strangled scream from Lucifer as his hands fisted in the sheets near his head. Your heart broke but you had no choice but to keep going cause other wise he'd only get worse so you moved back to the gash at the base of the wing having grabbed the kit you carried everywhere for your own injuries you opened it up to retrieve the needle and thread to stitch up the wound.

Lucifer winced when the needle first pierced his skin making a pained noise from the back of his throat. You reached a hand out to stroke his sweaty, blonde hair while making soothing sounds to try and calm him as you continued to stitch the wound. Eventually you succeeded in stitching the large gash shut then sterilized it with some whiskey you had on hand making Lucifer yelp when you poured it on the wound.

"It's over, I'm finished" You whispered softly to him as he opened his eyes to look at you

"I'm…sorry…to have…bothered you…" Lucifer said in a weak, broken voice

"Don't be stupid! You will never be a bother to me," You told him in annoyance as you leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

You tended to Lucifer's injuries over the next little while as he began to heal but it took time with such a deep wound. After the gash was mostly healed you removed the bandage to check the muscle just in case it was damaged from the cut so you massaged the base of the wing. You felt Lucifer's body tense under you for a moment then relax completely as you massaged the thick cords of muscle at the wings base.

"Does it hurt?" You asked wanting to make sure you weren't causing him pain

"No…it feels, nice" Lucifer admitted as you continued to run your fingers along the base, massaging the thick cords of muscle. Lucifer hummed his approval when you'd hit a particularly good spot or when you twisted your fingers just right, you'd never seen him look so peaceful before. After a short while you moved up his wing towards the arch massaging gently but this time the response you got was different as Lucifer started shifting under you.

"Did that hurt?" You asked him again with a furrowed brow

"No…it's alright," Lucifer said but he seemed a little breathless this time

You continued to massage up his wing then back down again as he started to shift more you also felt his breath hitch a little. You felt him tensing underneath you that was also when you noticed that his wings were trembling slightly and his hands were fisting in the sheets as you stroked the wing.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" You asked him

"Trust me…it…doesn't hurt" Lucifer breathed out that's when you saw that his cheeks were flushed making you finally understand what was going on.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" You shouted in surprise as you yanked your hand away earning you a sound of disappointment from him.

"Don't be…please…just keep…going" Lucifer pleaded with you in a breathless tone

You complied with his request and for the rest of the night the two of you explored the marvellous sensitivity of angel wings.


End file.
